


he's good and he's bad (and he's all that i've got)

by itsactuallycorrine



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsactuallycorrine/pseuds/itsactuallycorrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime post-s1 finale after Seth and Kate ride off into the dawn and Kate has reached the age of 18.</p><p>Kate isn't as naive as some may think. She knows that Seth hasn't been celibate, but she never thought she'd have it rubbed in her face so blatantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply. Title from "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars
> 
> I stayed up all night watching this show and there needs to be MUCH more smut for these two available.
> 
> This was intended to be a one-shot, but got a little out of control.

Kate isn't as naive as some may think. She knows that Seth hasn't been celibate, but she never thought she'd have it rubbed in her face so blatantly.

She hadn't begun to imagine that he'd bring a woman back to the room they're sharing. 

Not until this very moment, when she's standing in the doorway, watching a topless woman gyrate on top of him as they try to inhale one another.

Kate gasps and accidentally loses her grip on the door, causing it to slam, which is absurdly loud in the room, cutting across the heavy breath and gravelly moan coming out of Seth's throat. 

The woman shrieks and tumbles over to Seth's side, wrapping her arms around her chest, while Seth shoots upright, pulling a gun from somewhere - she wonders inanely for a moment,  _oh God is he sleeping with a gun under his pillow?!_ \- and, upon realizing it's her, just says, "Jesus Chris, Kate." _  
_

Her gaze transfers from the woman, now struggling back into her shirt, to Seth who is rubbing his face with the hand still holding the gun. She feels numb and awkward and very uncertain about what to do next. "I told you I'd be home earlier today," is all she can manage as she wraps her arms around her midsection, diverting her gaze to her own bed as the woman straps her shoes back on and Seth walks her to the door.

She hears murmuring and struggles not to eavesdrop, not wanting to know how Seth is explaining her presence in his room or their relationship or if he's arranging another time to meet up with the woman.

Dropping to the side of the mattress, Kate toes off her shoes, lays on her side, facing the wall, her back to Seth's bed, and lets her eyes drift shut.

She hears the door close and feels the room fill up with Seth's presence once again, his energy taking up so much space that sometimes it makes her feel claustrophobic, like she can't get enough air when he's around.

"Oh, don't start pouting now," he says, and she can hear the smirk in his voice. "If anyone should be upset, it should be me."

"I told you-" she starts, but he brushes her off with a  _yeah, yeah_ , so she closes her mouth. 

Rationally, Kate knows it doesn't make sense for her to be upset right now. Seth is just her friend, her partner. Nothing more. He's been very clear with everyone who has ever asked that there is nothing romantic or sexual about their relationship. 

And Kate was fine with that,  _more than fine_ , for the first few months. She was still grieving and so was Seth and they were struggling to get by.

More frequently, though, Seth and his devil's charm and his tanned, taut body have been guest-starring in some of Kate's most private thoughts. 

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been counting down the days until she turned 18. She had definitely expected more of a reaction than a "congrats, kid" when she'd shyly confessed to Seth that it was her birthday.

That was 113 days ago and so far, nothing. Well, nothing except for the fresh hell of finding him with another woman in their hotel room.

Seth's voice breaks through her thoughts. "I'm going to take a shower."

Kate bites her lip and just nods.

She tries not to picture him in there, water sluicing down his skin, dripping off his criminally long eyelashes. She tries not to picture his hand sliding down his stomach to curl around the erection that she'd seen proof of as she'd stood in the doorway processing the scene.

She tries, but she fails.

Kate moans quietly and presses her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure. It isn't enough, nothing is ever enough and she is going crazy being around him.

She knows if she wants anything to change, it would have to be her call. Seth obviously isn't going to make a move and unless she wants to live with the idea of him bringing other women around, she needs to be brave.

Stripping free of her clothes, she opens the bathroom door as quietly as possible, her breath catching when she catches sight of him through the frosted glass. He very clearly has one hand between his legs, doing exactly what she'd fantasized about as she'd lay on the bed.

Feeling the heat gathering between her own legs, Kate steps forward shakily and pushes the stall door open, stepping inside and closing herself in before Seth has time to do more than whip his head up.

"Kate," he says quietly, his voice rough, "what are you doing?" 

His back had tensed, flexing in the poor light of the bathroom, as soon as she'd opened the door. Kate can't resist and places both palms to his back, testing the resistance of the skin and muscle. She lets out a hesitant breath as she moves one hand to his waist while the other rises up to his shoulder. "Making a decision," she answers, her voice not nearly as firm as she'd hoped it would be.

He hangs his head, letting water run down the back of his neck. "This'll change everything," he warns, his voice low. "Do you understand that? There's no coming back from this. If we do this and it goes south, it could ruin everything."

Kate moves forward, pressing her breasts into his skin. Her hand at his waist moves forward to wrap to his stomach and she presses a kiss to his skin, smiling a little as she feels him shudder. "Or we could die tomorrow, regretting that we never even tried."

He slowly turns in her hold then, crowding her against the wall of the shower, his erection burning like a brand against her stomach. A smile plays over his sinful lips. "That would be a damn shame." He leans forward and Kate lets her eyes flutter closed. "No going back," he whispers against her mouth and Kate breathes it back, a vow, gasping as he swallows the words, his tongue not hesitating at all before plundering her mouth.

Seth's hands are everywhere at once as if he wants to map out every contour of her body before deciding where to settle: down her arms to her hips, around her waist, down to her ass and thighs, up her stomach, cupping her breasts and pausing briefly to draw a moan out from her as he thumbs her nipple. Finally he settles with one hand behind her neck while the other maps a slow, tortuous course down her stomach and between her legs. 

Kate gasps and pulls back from his kiss, breathing hard and trying not to whimper as he eases one finger between her folds to tease at her clit. He tests a few rhythms and pressures before finally settling on one that had her back arching and involuntary cries rising out of her. "Just like that," he murmurs, his mouth moving to her chin, her jawline, then back so he can nip at her bottom lip. "Just like that, baby. Damn, this mouth, it's..." He breaks off in distraction and takes a moment to kiss her deeply again, then pulls back with a grin as he suddenly changes course on her clit, causing her to cry out again. "This mouth has been driving me crazy," he confesses, placing small, sucking kisses at the corners.

She moves her hand up his neck to cup his jaw, rubbing the tip of her thumb next against his top lip. "I know the feeling."

He turns his head and presses a quick kiss to her thumb and then pulls his hand from between her legs, leaving her groaning in disappointment. "Shhhh, baby," he comforts. "I know exactly what you need."

With that he drops to his knees, probing the space between her thighs with his thumbs, silently asking her to open for him. 

Kate gulps air, steels her nerves, and does as he asked, gratified when she hears his own moan of appreciation. His hands move up and down her inner thighs, massaging gently, teasingly. After a few paths, Kate cants her hips his way with every retreat of his hands, thrusting wantonly, craving fulfillment in anyway possible. "Seth," she whispers. "Please."

Finally,  _finally,_ he lets the tips of his fingers drag along the inner creases of her thighs, over her outer lips. His thumbs trace both sides of her slit, slowly folding her open to his gaze. His heated whisper of  _Jesus_ blows warm breath over her and Kate thinks she might come then and there. One thumb lightly press against her clit, while a finger of his other hand traces her opening, exerting just enough pressure to be exciting, to tease, but not enough to breach.

Kate pants and wriggles her hips just a bit, but it's enough, and the very tip of Seth's finger penetrates her, causing them both to moan. He presses his face to the inside of her thigh, with a murmured, " _Kate_ ," and a sharp nip to the tender skin there, distracting her from the pressure of his finger sliding up to the first knuckle, then to the second. 

Slowly, so slowly, he pulls it back and she shudders at the feel of someone else touching her so intimately, at the pull inside her trying to resist his retreat. He strums once, twice, against her clit with his thumb and in the throes of that sensation, she dimly feels his finger enter her again, this time with a little more ease.

He keeps up the pattern of retreat, strum, insert, until Kate is half mad, rolling her head around the wall behind her back. Suddenly, the thumb at her clit starts rubbing insistently and she feels the pressure of a second finger being added, stretching her. 

Seth's slight stubble scratches against her skin as he rests against her thigh, paying rapt attention to her every reaction to his hands' work. "C'mon, baby," he encourages. "Let go, let it come. Come for me, Kate."

Kate arches off the tile, one hand coming to her breast, working the nipple, while she stares down at Seth between her legs. Her hips are working in tandem with his fingers now, meeting every thrust of his hand. She closes her eyes as white-hot sensation bursts inside her skull, narrowing her world to just feel of the pressure points on her skin. 

When her other senses finally return, Kate is still gasping for breath. Seth's forehead laid on her stomach, his gaze trained down as he slowly pulled his fingers out, sparking a flicker of heat again in Kate's belly.

She lets her hand drop from her breast to the top of his head, stroking his thick hair with affection and struggling not to be embarrassed as he moves his fingers from inside her directly into his mouth. 

His face is rapturous as he sucks his fingers clean and he meets her eyes without an ounce of shame. "Oh, yeah," he says, lips curling up in a grin. "Hot cherry pie."

With a surprised laugh, she shoves his head away from her, her gaze dropping between his legs. 

He notices where her attention went and shrugs a little. "If you're not up to that yet, what we just did will be more than enough fuel for me to take care of it."

Kate curls a hand around him firmly. "I'm up to it."


	2. Chapter 2

After turning off the shower, Seth makes no motion to even consider drying off before he's tugging her into the bedroom and falling onto his bed, pulling her over him.

Kate tries her best to arrange herself astride his lower stomach, desperately wishing for the muted light of the shower as she sees his appraising look. He makes a half-choked groan, low in the back of this throat, that goes a long way to erasing some of her insecurity.

"Kate," he says in that same rough tone, "God, Kate. Look at you."

Flushing now, Kate leans forward a bit, catching her breath as his cock brushes up against her. She places her hands on his chest and smiles as she lets her eyes trace over every firm plane and defined line of his torso. "Look at  _you_ ," she says, watching his face closely as pride flickers in his dark eyes.  _  
_

His hips shift restlessly beneath her, his erection moving against the skin of her ass, making Kate suck in a breath as her lust for him flares back to full-force, only having been banked in the shower.

"You wanna be on top, baby?" he asks, hands falling her her waist, exerting enough pressure to add a little additional friction to his cock. "What is it?" he asks when she just bites her lip and looks away.

"Seth, you know that... You know that I'm not... Right?" She knows she sounds desperate and even though being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of, she can't bring herself to say it to him. 

He stills for a moment and Kate wants to cry, can feel the lump growing in her throat. She wants this -  _needs it_ \- so badly and to have it so close only to lose it... It just might do what the past year hasn't been able to and drive her mad. 

His fingers are spearing into her wet hair, thumb rubbing gently along her cheekbone. "Kate," he says and she can hear the amusement in his voice, "your great confession was Frenching some dude in a church. I may not be as smart as you, but even I can put two and two together."

She meets his gaze and nods at the question lurking in his eyes, the one he's not asking out of fear of her answer. "No going back," she reminds him, and raises her hips enough to let his cock to come to rest between them, pressing lengthwise between her folds. They both groan and she makes a few experimental movements to test that new connection, feeling the heat radiating off him. She is getting wetter with every rock of her hips and looks to Seth. 

His eyes are hooded, the irises nearly indiscernible from the pupils, gaze fixed to where they are pressed together, and his mouth is hanging open. Kate tilts the slightest bit forward, intent taking up the invitation of that open mouth, only to cry out as the head of his cock hits her clit at just the right angle. 

Seth jolts a bit at the noise and meets her gaze and Kate suddenly feels like she's tripped the wire for his more predatory instincts and she is his prey. His hips begin to move in earnest and he holds her hips firmly. "Are you gonna coma again, baby? Come for me, Kate," he's murmuring. "God, I could watch you come nonstop. Watch those nipples get hard and your skin get all pink. So beautiful."

He leans his torso up, abs tightening beneath her in a manner that she just knows would be fascinating to watch for hours, if only she wasn't distracted at the moment. "Come, baby," he croons. "God, your pussy is so wet against my cock. I can't wait to fuck you, baby, but I need you to come one more time. Come for me."

And she does, her breath escaping her in one high-pitched whine. 

Seth flips them over while she's still coming down, gentling her with kisses to her shoulders, her arms, her stomach, every patch of skin that he can reach which might not be as sensitized in those moments. He teases her a few nipping kisses along her jaw, which she finally works up the energy to intercept with a turn of her head. As soon as his lips touch hers, it turns heated; he gains access without hesitation and she works to meet every thrust of his tongue with one of her own.

She pulls back to catch a breath, but Seth apparently has no such need as he immediately moves to press heated, open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck and the line of her collarbone. She curls a hand around the back of his neck and lets her eyes drift closed, enjoying the sensations. When he lingers in one spot, she lets the corner of her mouth quirk up at the irony that it is not she, the teenager in this relationship, handing out hickeys.

The mark must meet his satisfaction, because he just rubs the tip of his thumb across it gently, then continues his path down. 

When his mouth covers one of her nipples, pulling deeply, Kate nearly comes off the bed. She can feel each draw of his mouth cause a similar pull between her legs and she is soon restless again, needing him against her, inside her. "Seth," she breathes as he moves to give the same treatment to the other breast. She wraps her legs around his waist and desperately tries to find the friction she'd experienced a few minutes ago. " _Seth_."

He pulls away from her with a grin and sits back on his heels, taking her hand that falls from his neck and placing it between her legs. "Touch your pretty pussy for me, baby, while I get a condom."

Kate flushes even hotter, her face flaming, but gives a tentative rub to her clit, finding almost as much pleasure in Seth's answering groan as she does in the contact. 

"That's right, Kate honey," he says, grabbing a foil packet from his wallet and ripping it open with one swift tug. "Show me where you want me. Show me how you like it."

She lets her hand dip lower, amazed at how wet she is, how hot, and presses a finger home, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. She watches as Seth gives himself a few strokes before rolling the condom on and she resolves herself that next time, it will be her turn to explore his body. 

Seth climbs back onto the bed, pulling her legs up to bend at the knee and her feet to rest flat on either side of him. Kate pulls her hand away from herself, sliding her slick finger up her stomach while Seth lines himself up to her. 

"No going back?" he asks and she can't help but smile at him, although she wishes it were more confident around the edges.

"No going back," she answers and bites her lip as he slowly, so slowly, starts to press into her. She tries to relax, knows without a doubt that this is something she wants. But he feels so big against her, inside her. 

The head of his cock gains entrance and although Kate knows that they have a way to go yet, that penetration alone is more full that she has ever been before. She sighs shakily and lifts her hips just the slightest to help relieve some of the overwhelming pressure. 

"Okay?" Seth asks, jaw locked tight and when she nods, he exhales through his nose and presses forward little by little. 

Without really thinking, Kate drops her hand back down to her clit, rubbing a bit to help revive the lust that has gotten her this far. She can feel him, inside her, just beneath her fingers, and that alone has pleasure coursing through her again. 

Seth withdraws the slightest bit, only to press forward twice the distance. When he pulls back again, Kate is ready for his next thrust and meets him with one of her own. Within a few more thrusts, Seth is pressed all the way home, his pelvis meeting hers. He holds like that for a moment, leaning down and meeting her with a kiss. "Kate, baby, you feel so good, honey," he growls against her mouth as he pulls back. "You feel like heaven wrapped around my cock."

"Seth?" she murmurs, kissing him again and again. When he hums in answer, she lets her lips curl against his. "Fuck me."

She can feel his cock pulse inside her at that. "Jesus Christ, Kate," he pants, withdrawing from inside her and easily thrusting back home. "Jesus Christ."

She works to keep up with his tempo and quickly they fall into a pleasurable pattern, his cock filling all the places inside her that crave him, have craved him since the time she watched him punch out a guy for disrespecting her. Her hands grasp desperately at his shoulders and back, needing him closer, wanting every inch of his body to press to hers. 

His forehead rests in the crook of her neck while his hips keep up the tireless rhythm and she revels in the growls and groans and whines that he makes. One of his rough hands cups one of her breasts, lightly pinching her nipple nearly in time with his thrusts.

The now-familiar heat is beginning to build up inside of her and Kate drops one of her hands from his sweat-damp back to rest between them, feeling his hard stomach against the back, and takes up his rhythm against her clit. 

"Oh, yeah, yes, Kate baby, touch yourself. God, you're so hot, so beautiful." Seth lowers the hand at her breast to mix his fingers with hers, helping her get off. "Oh, yeah, baby, your hot little pussy is getting ready. Are you gonna come, baby? God, yes, come again for me, honey. Oh, Kate."

His thrusts pick up tempo, as do their fingers, and within a few dizzying moments, Kate is spiraling into her third orgasm for the day, gasping out his name, as she feels him thrust once, twice, three times more and finally he's coming, too.

As she comes back down to earth, she notices that Seth is resting heavily against her, head against her chest as his hot breath pulses across her skin. His hair is shining wet from the sweat of exertion, the same sweat lining his skin and in Kate's eyes, he has never looked better. Of all the crazy things that have happened over the past year, she wonders for a moment how she's ended up giving her virginity to this golden god of sex in a hotel room in Mexico. 

Seth chuckles a little breathlessly against her and slowly withdraws, one hand between them to hold the condom, and they both groan at the pull as her body resists his exit. 

"Preacher's daughter strikes again," he says with a grin, tying off the condom and tossing it in the garbage. 

Kate grins, too, pleased with herself and her life in this moment, and then suggests another shower for the both of them.

Seth groans that she's trying to kill him, but pulls her up and into the bathroom with a swat to her rear that has Kate giggling, feeling lighter than she has been in years.


End file.
